


And You're the Sky

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: William stares at the ceiling.Gabe leaves today.(dw it's not angst)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a songfic for cecilia and the satellite by andrew mcmahon in the wilderness, but i didn't follow the song that much except for _one part_ i took too literally so

William stares at the ceiling.

Gabe leaves today.

 

 _“Hi, can I sit here?” Some guy asks, and William nods without taking his eyes off his book. “Is that_ The Rules of Attraction _? By Brett Easton Ellis?” The guy asks after a couple minutes._

_“Um, yeah.”_

_“Yeah, I could tell because.” The guy falters for a second. “Because the title is on the cover.” William laughs, and the guy’s expression brightens._

_“I’m impressed.”_

_“Thanks.” William’s about to go back to his book when the guy talks again. “So, what are you doing here?” William smiles a little and holds up his book._

_“Reading.”_

_“Oh, yeah.” He can see the guy wince slightly. “Right.” William smiles again._

_“What about you?” He asks._

_“Nothing really. Just drinking coffee, I guess. Talking to you.” William nods._

_“Okay, can I introduce myself now or is it too soon into this conversation?” The guy asks. William laughs._

_“It’s not too soon.” William tells him. “I’m William.”_

_“Gabe.”_

 

“Bilvy!” Gabe bursts into the room. “Are you awake yet?”

“Yeah.” William answers, sitting up.

“C’mon, we have to eat!”

“Yeah, okay. Can I shower?”

“No!” Gabe exclaims. “We don’t have time for that!”

“Okay.” William concedes immediately. “Just let me change then.”

“Okay!” Gabe says, but then immediately contradicts that by running up and kissing William squarely on the mouth. Gabe tastes like toothpaste.

“Fuck. I probably taste gross.” William wrinkles his nose in sympathy.

“I don’t care.” Gabe says. “Okay, go get changed. I’m almost done with breakfast.”

 

_“Gabe?” William says into his phone._

_“Yes? Who is this?”_

_“It’s, uh, William. From the book store.”_

_“Oh!” Gabe says. “Hey! I didn’t think I’d hear from you!”_

_“Oh, well. You, uh, did.” Gabe laughs._

_“Yeah, I know. You’re calling right now.”_

_“Right.” William says awkwardly. “So - “_

_“Do you want to get dinner with me? Or lunch? Or breakfast, even? Or coffee?” Gabe interrupts._

_“Yeah.” William answers. “I’d love to.”_

 

After breakfast, they walk through the park, holding hands and staring at the lake.

“What do you want to do now, Bill?”

“Anything.”

“Really?” 

“Literally anything.”

“Wanna get ice cream?” Gabe offers, and William nods.

“Let’s go.”

 

_“So, what do you do?” William asks on their date._

_“I’m an astronaut.” Gabe says._

_“Seriously?” William asks incredulously._

_“Yeah. I mean, I don’t always go places. I spend a lot of time in the labs and shit too. Or talking to kids about it or whatever.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“What about you?” William snorts._

_“I’m a writer. Not nearly as interesting.”_

_“No, that’s cool! I travel our universe a little bit sometimes. You get to fucking create new ones. What’s cooler than that?” William smiles at him gratefully. “Besides, I have to exercise all the time.” William laughs._

_“Yeah, what a nightmare.” He plays along._

_“I know, right?” Gabe says. William grins._

_He can already tell this is going to work out well._

 

William and Gabe are licking their ice cream cones, still holding hands. It’s nice, William thinks. It’s really nice.

“You wanna go somewhere else, or - “

“Can we just sit somewhere? Just sit, and, I don’t know. Talk?” Gabe laughs and brings their joined hands to his face so he can kiss the back of William’s hand.

“Oh, Guillermo. I thought you’d never ask.”

 

_Gabe and William are at dinner when William notices Gabe being a bit more twitchy and fussy than usual._

_“You okay?” William asks. He puts his hands over Gabe’s, which are tapping on the table._

_“Yeah.” Gabe answers. “Look, I’ve been thinking for a while. And I like you a lot, you know?”_

_“I’d hope so.” William jokes._

_“No, shut up. I’ve never felt like this about anyone, I think, and - and - oh, fuck it.” Gabe finishes, and William cocks his head. “I’ll just say it. Will you move in with me?” William stares at him, then breaks about a million dinner etiquette rules by jumping up, going over to Gabe, and peppering him with kisses._

_“Of course I will.” William answers._

_“Good.” Gabe says, sighing in relief. “You know, I’d hang stars for you.” Gabe tells him then. “I would, but believe it or not, that’s actually impossible.”_

_“Oh, really?”_

_“So, I’ll settle for placing satellites for you. Or machines. Or equipment for our experiments. Whatever we end up doing.” Gabe kisses him lightly on his head. “It’s all for you.”_

 

They talk. They talk for a long time, about everything, about nothing, only stopping to buy vegetarian hotdogs from a vendor.

William relishes in the feeling of Gabe all around him: his arms, his scent, his voice. William almost feels his eyes tear up at the thought of Gabe not being there anymore, the idea that Gabe may never be there again.

Gabe squeezes William’s leg.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” William responds. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Gabe replies. “And I always will.”

 

_“William.” Gabe says, and William recognizes that voice. It’s a voice that just screams bad news._

_“What?” He asks, bracing himself._

_“I - I got selected to go.”_

_“Go where?”_

_“To - to Mars. In a month. They’re doing this experiment and they told me I should go.”_

_“How long?”_

_“Three months.” William flinches._

_“It’s - It’s not that bad.” Gabe tries._

_“It’s a long time.” William says._

_“Yeah. I know. I’m sorry. I can turn it down - “_

_“No.” William says, shaking his head. “You want to go, don’t you?”_

_“I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to be without you for so long."_

_“But you want to go. Like, if I wasn’t here, you’d want to.” Gabe pauses._

_“Yeah.” He answers finally. “I would.”_

_“I can’t keep you from that then.”_

_“William - “_

_“It’ll be okay.” William says, he hugs Gabe lightly. “We’ll just make the most of the time until you leave.”_

 

William drives Gabe to the site and walks with him to the loading area. They’re still holding hands, and William never wants to let go.

“Well - “ Gabe starts, but William kisses him before he can say anything.

“I’ll look over you, from my spot in the sky.” Gabe tells him, once they separate.

“I don’t think that’s physically possible,” William says jokingly, but his smile is cracking at the edges.

“I’ll find a way.”

“Just come home safe.” William says, tugging him close in an embrace. “Just promise me you’ll come home.”

“I promise.” Gabe whispers.

William squeezes Gabe tighter. William ignores how his eyes prickle.

“You’re the best thing.” William mumbles to him, his voice muffled by Gabe’s suit. “The best thing I’ve ever seen. The best thing I’ve ever held. I just - I’ll miss you so much.” William feels Gabe’s hold, still strong, still unwavering.

“I’ll miss you too.” Gabe tells him. William feels Gabe’s lips touch the top of his head. “You know I love you?”

“Yeah.” William burrows his nose in Gabe’s neck to memorize his scent. “I love you too. So much.”

“Gabe?” A woman comes by in an identical suit. “We take off soon.”

“Right.” Gabe says. “Just give me another second.” She nods and walks away. “I have to go.”

“I know. Just - just hold me for a little longer.” William pleads, and of course Gabe does.

“You’re my whole sky.” Gabe tells him. “My whole galaxy.” William steps back then, out of Gabe’s arms. It feels cold. It feels empty. There’s nothing worse than Gabe-less space.

Gabe steps forward to kiss William lightly, and Gabe’s there again, and he feels warmth. Then Gabe is gone.

“I’ll be home soon.” Gabe promises.

And William believes him.

 

Ninety days later, William rolls over in bed to see Gabe’s sleeping form. William nuzzles closer.

“You’re back,” William mutters to him, not expecting an answer.

“I am,” Gabe responds. “I told you I would.” William tugs him closer and kisses him.

This time, he doesn’t care about the morning breath.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know nothing about astronauts lol


End file.
